Another chance, Another heart
by roxaslover143
Summary: this is the my kingdomhearts fan fic Another chance, Another heart please only good comments and let me know what you think, and fan art is also wanted for a new cover for this story just send the art to
1. Chapter 1

Another chance, Another heart

CH.1 Many questions, no answers

These people will not be like you, you must give them their space child… diz said a few more things about the rules as he explained them to me, I was just hoping that these two people wouldn't judge me by my appearance and that I had actually found a place that I could actually call home.

Diz opened the door and went inside, I walked slowly behind him and what I saw when I went in… the sight overwhelmed me the mansion was beautiful, but dirty… I realized what my work was and that it was definitely cut out for me…

Hello? A nervous female voice said.

Ah! I screamed.

It's ok! I didn't mean to scare you.

When I turned around I saw a girl, a beautiful young girl with the lightest blonde hair I had ever seen and her eyes were a light blue, like a frozen lake in the chill of winter.

Diz told me to show you to your room, she said. We have new clothes for you and everything else you will need.

Oh, I replied. Thank you miss…

Namine`, she replied in a humble sweet tone. My name is namine`.

Ok then, show the way namine`.

Right this way. She replied.

"_Namine`"_ it was a beautiful yet unusual name, I thought it would have been anna, betty, or even like olette, but namine`… I was starting to wonder if these strange people were from here in twilight town,

My name is Xena… so… what do you do here namine`?

I work, but not the type of work you will do. Here's your room right here… I was wondering do you know how to cook?

Yes, quite well. I replied.

Then after you have cleaned up and have gotten dressed you better start on dinner, Axel gets pretty cranky if he's hungry and… I'm not the best cook.

Axel? I asked.

He's a good friend of mine, and he helps diz with his research.

Oh, what type of research does he do?

Uh… I have to go now. See you at dinner.

Oh, ok then.

As I shut the door I wondered what that was all about with namine`, the moment I asked about his research she turned pale and nervous, and for a girl like her pale is a ghostlike pale,

_I guess I'll find out later._ I said to myself.

The clothes were very nice there were sweaters, coats, pants, and many other types of clothing _she really did mean everything, _as I looked around my new room I saw plenty of books for me to read, and I even had my own shower! It didn't take me 5sec. to jump into it and turn it on!

I showered for about half an hour before I got dressed in a purple sweater and blue jeans, I went downstairs to start on dinner the kitchen was right down the hall from the stairs, it was a beautiful kitchen it had every kind of cooking utensil imaginable! And it was stocked to the brim with food!

I started on dinner right away I made chicken fettuccine with French bread; I had just started setting up when I heard a male voice talking to diz, _huh?... that was weird I didn't hear the door open. _A few seconds later namine` came in with who I assumed was axel, axel was thinly built and his hair was spiky and grown out, his hair was the color of red flame and his eyes… they were a unnatural color of bright green, they looked as if they had many secrets behind them… they were mysterious yet enchanting.

Is it ready? He asked in a tired voice.

… Yes. I said dazed

I couldn't move I don't know why! My brain screamed at my legs to move but my eyes just looked at him with wonder.

Uh… are you ok? He asked.

Oh, uh… yes of course! Here you go.

_Stupid! Stupid! S-T-U-P-I-D! How can I be so stupid!_

What was going on here! Was diz picking up freakin super models!? Because that's exactly what namine` and axel were, they were just too beautiful to be real. I was just about to ask axel if we could do something together, sometime, at anytime, anywhere but then… he started talking to namine`…_well there goes my dream._ I was eating my fifth plate slowly, depressed that the most beautiful guy I had met already had a girlfriend when a far off voice how old are you…

Wha…what?

How old are you? Axel asked.

Oh, I'm 18.

18… that's a good age…

We were silent for a moment…

_Speak you idiot! Say something!_ So… how long have you guys been here?

Nearly a year now, we probably won't be here for much longer though.

Oh… is that good?

Matters on the opinion. He said.

We were silent for a few more moments,

So… do you guys have any other friends?

What happened next…? I don't even know what happened! Axel jumped from his seat and he rushed out of the room so fast that if you had recorded it on a camera, you would have had to slow the film down to see what happened.

What did I say? I asked in a surprised voice.

He doesn't like to talk about old friends much; he's had a tough past with friends. Namine replied.

Oh… I see.

A few hours later when I had cleaned all the dishes and I was in the middle of dusting there was a knock at the door,

I'll get it. Axel said in an annoyed tone.

The next thing I heard was diz shouting my name from the doorway entrance,

Xena! Get over here and help us!

As I ran to the door diz kept shouting at me different commands, go get a free room, go do this, go do that, I think diz was very stressed out and that was putting it nicely, but as I got to the door I found out what the commotion was about they were carrying a boy in from outside, he had a very deep gash on his head and he looked like he was unconscious.

Quick! Go get a room xena!

I ran as fast as I could to find the first free room I could, I quickly found one and opened the door as they pushed me out of the way.

Quick! lay him down axel, xena go get some bandages. Diz said.

I couldn't move, the bandages were in my hand but I couldn't move… my mind was in so much shock of the scene that only the smell of the blood knocked me back to my senses,

Here you go. I said to diz.

I have no idea how to treat this type of wound! Diz shouted.

Well we've got to do something! Axel shouted back.

I could see that the men were too busy arguing with each other to anything to help the boy so I calmly walked in and bandaged up the boy, when I turned around two very shocked open-mouthed men were looking at me.

How… did… you…? Axel stuttered.

I simply wrapped it up, the wound wasn't that deep. I explained.

Axel just stood there with his mouth open.

Well, well, well, I think that we have an excellent healer on our hands. Diz said in an excited voice. Then… riku will be in you care.

Riku? In my… what?!

That's his name, although he might not remember it. Axel replied.

What! I shouted. What happened to him?!

He'll probably remember with time. Axel said calmly. But if he doesn't remember when he wakes up don't tell him, let him remember himself.

Both axel and diz left the room, what was going on here? Why was riku in the condition he was in? what research were they doing? Why was namine` afraid of diz? As I was shutting the door I heard diz and axel shouting down the stairs, but all I heard was "I will not harm roxas!" and then silence… a deadly silence, a silence that could hush the loudest soul. I shut the door quietly behind me… now another question had to be answered, who was roxas?


	2. Chapter 2

Another chance, Another heart

CH.2 An old friend.

The next three days were filled to the brim with cleaning the mansion and taking care of riku, I completed cleaning the mansion in the middle of the third day but riku still hadn't woken up, I was starting to wonder if he was even alive.

I was by riku's bedside just reading one of my favorite books when he finally started to wake up,

Are you all right? I asked him.

Wha…what? He groaned.

Don't worry you just had a bad accident and you're in good hands.

Riku opened his eyes, blinking them until they had adjusted to the light, riku's eyes were also a unnatural color a very light green-blue… like a fresh lake in an early summer morning, his hair was silver… a light silver.

Where… where am I? riku asked.

You're in the old mansion in Twilight Town, my name is xena, and do you remember anything that happened before you got here?

No… I… can't… why can't I remember? What's wrong with me!?

Don't worry you'll remember soon, you just got a big bump on your head that's all.

Riku started to panic.

This… this can't be happening! I remember that I looking for someone, who was I looking for?!

Calm down this isn't good for…

Calm down! You want me to calm down at a time like this! How can you even say that!

Listen! This isn't for you! It will be better…

How can it be better for me! This just can't be happening! I want you to get out!

No, I've been assigned to…

Get out!!! He screamed.

I couldn't stand the screaming any longer so I left his room and closed the door so he could calm down and think things through, and also he must have been hungry not having anything for three days so I made him some lunch. After a few minutes I went back up and knocked on his door.

Come in. he said in a strained and tired voice.

I slowly went in praying that the yelling and screaming part was over.

So… how are you today? I asked him.

Miserable beyond belief, (sigh) who was I looking for?

I don't know. I replied.

Riku just stared at the ceiling for a few moments, but it didn't take him 2.3 seconds to notice that I had food with me.

Whoa! Food! Great I'm starving!

Men. I muttered under my breath.

Riku quickly ate the sandwich I made… ok he quickly ate the ten sandwiches' I made, but what can I say he's a boy; riku seemed to have a very strong character, he had very nice upper muscles and a very sharp mind, he noticed more dust and cobwebs than I did; we spent hours just talking to get to know each other after a while we had become good friends, but riku's eyes were full of sadness… like his heart could burst into a cool flame that could extinguish what fire that was left in his soul forever.

I've just got to remember. He said in a sad voice.

Don't worry you… riku what's wrong?!

Riku had suddenly clutched his head and looked like he was in great pain, then his body started to shake terribly; I tried not to panic as I forced riku to lay down… that was a mistake, his pupils had become very wide… there was no iris in either of his eyes, his breathing became very labored until he stopped breathing completely he looked as if he had fallen into one of his worst nightmares… and as quickly as the seizure came… it left.

Riku… are you ok? I said in a shaky voice.

I…I…I…

What's wrong riku?

His pupils were back to normal, but he was still pale… very pale.

Sora… I betrayed sora. His voice was shaky.

Who's sora? I asked him.

My friend… I was looking for him, then I met diz… and then…

Then what? Then what!?

I… I have to find…

With a sudden burst of energy riku shoved me out of the way and weakly ran down the stairs.

Riku come back! I shouted.

Riku clung to the stairwell and the moment he reached the bottom of the stairs he ran out the door, axel came running up to me his face full of fear.

What happened!? He shouted.

I… I think he remembered… whose sora?

Axel's face went white as his fears were realized.

Good mother of Kingdomhearts save us! He yelled as he ran out the door after riku.

_Go, don't go, go._

I finally decided that I would go help axel; I ran out the door and saw axel was about one block away from me; riku was nowhere to be seen, I finally caught up with axel.

Where did he go? I asked him.

I don't know! Check down that way! He shouted.

We ran our separate directions, my direction was very ironic because it led to the alley way that I had spent five months of my life in, this is where I found riku.

Axel over here! I shouted.

Riku had probably passed out from loss of blood and exhaustion considering that his mind, heart, and body were still healing, I helped him sit up as best as I could before axel got to us.

How is he? He asked me.

I think he'll be fine he just needs to rest, so… whose sora?

You will have to ask diz that, let's just get him back to the mansion for now.

Axel picked riku up with some effort and half-way dragged him back to the mansion, when we got there we found out the joyous news that no one else was home and that the door was locked.

Well this just makes things a whole lot easier doesn't it? Axel said in a very annoyed tone.

Well just use your brain over brawn and will be fine. I replied.

What is that supposed to mean? Just because I'm male doesn't mean I think brawn over brain.

Ok, ok… jheesh sorry, so how are we…

I never got to finish my sentence, axel set riku down and got out these fire rings and blew down the door.

I thought you said you used brain over brawn! I shouted.

I do, but not always. He picked riku up and carried him calmly through the door.

_I'm not asking…_

By the time I had the door fixed and went up to riku's room he was sitting up and talking to axel, I decided it was best not to disturb them. After a few minutes axel came down the stairs, he looked tired and drained.

Are you all right? I asked him.

Fine… just tired.

I was about to say something else when something came crashing through the window next to me, it landed in a black heap a few feet away from me, glass was everywhere… the smell of blood was present.

Roxas! Axel screamed.

_Roxas…? That was roxas?_

My head was screaming at me to get off the floor and move… I noticed that my hand was bleeding from a deep cut but I was still trying to get over the shock, axel ran over to roxas.

Roxas! Roxas… come on don't fade away on me… roxas!

I slowly got up off the floor, my ankle screaming with pain as I did, but I still limped over to axel and roxas.

Help him! Xena help him! Please help him! Axel begged.

Axel was begging mw to help roxas… a grown man begging me to save this boy, what was there connection? I decide that I would find out the answers later, I kneeled down and started working on roxas.

_And I thought riku's wound was bad! This wound is ten times worse._

There was a terrible gash in roxas's side; blood was flowing from him like a waterfall.

Roxas groaned and tried to move.

Stop moving roxas, you'll make it worse. I tried to explain.

I… I… have to keep moving. He said.

You're not going anywhere! Axel shouted.

Axel… please, let me go for a day.

No! Axel shouted. No I won't let you!

Goodbye axel. Roxas whispered softly.

In the terrifying moment of axel's scream a black portal opened up underneath roxas and swallowed him in its depths, axel just sat there in shock as the portal disappeared… my hand bled more severely… then diz came into the room.

I guess… it's time to tell you xena. He said in a calm voice.

Tell me what? I asked as I bandaged up my hand.

Tell me xena, have you ever heard of the heartless?


	3. Chapter 3

Another chance, Another heart

CH.3 A torn heart.

So… axel and namine… they don't have hearts?

No xena, they do not. Diz replied.

Diz had explained everything to me, everything about roxas, axel, sora, organization13… well everything.

So we need to find roxas to awaken sora? I asked him.

Yes, but first we need to hide roxas from organization13, which is proving to be very difficult.

Axel doesn't think roxas needs to be reunited with sora.

That's because axel is a fool, thinking he can have feelings without a heart, it's non-realistic.

Well… I'm going to go and check on riku now.

Do as you wish xena. Dix replied.

I could barely believe all that I had just heard… all about these heartless, nobodies, and keyblade bearers, diz also told me about riku's past and that riku would have to leave to find roxas… it was a lot to take in and I also realized that I didn't want riku to leave, by the time I reached riku's room riku was dressed in a black coat and he was making his bed, I felt sorry for riku… I realized that we both had terrible pasts to haunt us through our lives.

Hello. H said without turning to look at me. You are free to come in.

I walked into the room, as I looked around I realized that everything was cleaned up and that my fears were realized.

Where are you going riku?

I'm going away for a little while… I've got to find someone. He answered.

Will you be back? I asked.

I… I don't know.

Riku turned around to look at me, his face was sad and his eyes were full of determination and yet… emptiness.

I'll miss you riku.

I'll miss you to xena… oh almost forgot, thank you for taking care of me when I was troubled.

I was just about to say goodbye when he came up to me and gave me a tender kiss on the cheek, and without another word he turned around and disappeared into a black portal.

_He'll come back, he…he has to come back… he has to… wait a second! Did he just kiss me?! Oh my gosh he did!_

My heart started to fill with excitement.

_Of course he would be back!_

The next few days were everything under the word boring, and they were also very stressful… axel was the worst part of it; he acted like something came and bit him hard in the behind, he was never around to talk to and when he was… talk about "back off!" and "get away from me!" as good examples, I was just trying to imagine how angry and hurt he was feeling… losing a friend is never happy business which considering the circumstances, it was probably a good thing he wasn't around when riku came back.

Xena! Answer the door! Diz shouted.

I had no arguments, I ran to the door knowing who it must be on the other side.

Riku! Riku I can't believe… riku?

Riku had changed… his physical appearance had changed entirely, he was no longer the boy I knew… his eyes had become an orange gold and his hair had become white, he was a total stranger to me now.

Hello I'm looking for someone named diz miss…

Xe…xena. I answered. He's downstairs.

Thank you.

Riku walked right by me carrying roxas on his back.

_He doesn't remember me._

The riku I knew was gone…my heart wept from the inside out mourning for the boy that could have been, and what could have been between us. It was right about this time when roxas had started to wake up; the worst part of the situation was that we were in sora's sleep chamber. Riku set roxas on his feet and held his arms behind his back.

W…what? Hey let go of me! Did you hear me! I said…

He's under my command now roxas and you will become whole again. Diz said.

No! No! I'm not him! I'm me! I'm myself and no one else!

Roxas wrestled and pulled to try and get away from riku but riku twisted his arms without mercy…

AAAAAHHH!!!!! Roxas screamed in pain as he was pushed town to his knees.

Now you will listen. Diz said.

N… never. Roxas said.

Diz started to walk out of the room when namine` came in, he looked directly at namine`.

Namine` start working twice as hard immediately, sora must be awakened as soon as possible.

Yes diz. Namine` replied. Riku bring roxas.

As riku followed namine` into the next room roxas seemed harmless… but I was dead wrong… roxas twisted himself to the point where he could reach riku's hand with his mouth and he bit down… and he bit down hard.

AARRRG!! Riku screamed.

You won't take me! Roxas screamed as he got loose from riku and started backing up into a sleep pod.

Roxas don't! You're to close! Namine` shouted.

To close… what do you mean? He asked.

Roxas didn't need a reply… the sleep pod started to open and what he saw next… I can only imagine what went through his mind, his eyes became wide and his body became dead still as he looked up at sora… as he looked up at himself, everyone was too shocked to move… roxas just looked up at sora.

Sora… Roxas said.

Roxas started raising his arm so he could touch sora.

No! Somebody stop him! It's too soon! Namine screamed.

Riku charged at roxas, he knocked him to the ground and was trying to restrain him; he finally got a hold of his arms.

No! No let me go! He needs me! Roxas screamed.

Roxas screamed sora's name over and over again, and the more he screamed the more pressure riku applied to his arms, riku finally got roxas into the other room where he would be transferred in the virtual reality of Twilight Town, where he would stay hidden tell sora could be awakened.

The transfer was about to take place when the worst thing that could have happened… did happen, axel came through a dark portal into the room… and roxas saw him.

Axel! Axel help me! Roxas screamed.

Axel just stood there as if he was fighting every fiber of his being to not jump in and help roxas, his face became very pale and his eyes stared straight forward as he would pass out at any moment, his breathing had totally stopped.

Axel! Axel please! Roxas screamed louder.

Axel did nothing… he started to shake violently and he could barely stand… diz had his hand over the button watching axel as if he was enjoying axel's pain.

Diz! Diz press the button! I shouted.

Diz came out of his world and looked at me for a quick moment, and in the middle of the terrible screaming he finally pressed the button… roxas was gone… after the silence had settled in the room for a few moments I ran to axel to help steady him.

Are you ok axel?

Axel just stared… not blinking, not breathing, he just looked forward as if he were looking into the deepest darkest hole he had ever seen, I pulled up a chair behind him and helped him so he could sit down, he was still shaking violently but not as bad as it was before.

Axel… come on axel say something. I said.

I… I need some time.

Oh… ok I'll come back to check on you in a few minutes.

I lowly turned to leave but something stopped me, I don't know what it was it could have been a number of things, was it an impulse? Was it a women's intuition? Or was it just concern for a friend? Something deep down in my heart told me that I was going to have to help axel through the next struggles no matter what they were, because I didn't think that axel was in his right mind to do anything… not even to be trusted.

_I must help him… whatever it takes I will help him._

I slowly went up the stairs to give axel the time he needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Another chance, Another heart

CH.4 The decision.

Why didn't I help him? I should have helped him. Axel said to himself.

Axel slowly got out of the chair still shaking; he tried to walk up the stairs but everything looked fuzzy and out of order through his eyes.

_Why didn't I help him?_

Axel kept repeating the phrase in his mind as he walked up the dark steps, as he did a sharp pain steadily grew with each step he took; the pain was where his heart would have been.

_What's… what's wrong with me?_

Axel clutched his hand over where his heart would be, he tried to keep walking but the pain became too great and his arms and legs started to shake more severely, he started to slide down the wall with his hand trying to claw into it so he could keep walking.

_This pain… what is this pain?_

Axel's breathing became labored and his body became weaker… until he finally slid to the floor using the wall as his only support.

_Why do I feel like this? Or is it even a feeling? Why?_

_**Because you need to get off your butt and go save your friend!**_

Axel didn't know it but he had entered a state of mind where the not-so-rational-part was arguing with the rational part, and a battle with in himself was taking place.

_I can't… I just can't._

_**Can't what?! You can do whatever you want! You're a nobody!**_

_But sora needs roxas._

_**Sora… who cares about sora! And besides if sora truly needed roxas he would have been reunited with him by now!**_

_It's just taking more time…_

_**Don't be stupid! You've been robbed of your friend and you know it! You need to go get him back!**_

_Even if I could… how would I do it?_

_**Take him! Just get in there and take him!**_

_But I… I'm too weak._

_**Stop lying to yourself! Roxas will make you stronger, just like he did before!**_

_That is true…_

_**You will be more whole with roxas than you ever were after you lost your heart.**_

Axel argued a few more times with himself until the side that wanted his friend back had taken over, and the thought filled him with anger which in turn… turned him into something ugly.

_Roxas is my friend and I will do whatever it takes to get him back and diz will pay for what he has done._

_**************************************************************************************************************************_

Axel picked himself up off the floor and walked with his head tall and his eyes full of determination… with a plan in his mind on how to take roxas.

I went back down to the sleep chamber to check on namine`; she was just staring up at sora's sleep pod.

Hey namine`, are you alright?

Yes I'm fine… where's axel?

In the computer room I was just going to go get him, do you want to come along?

Sure why not.

When we went inside the computer room we were expecting axel to be exactly where we left him, but he was nowhere to be found.

Axel? Axel where are you? Both of us shouted.

Namine` and I looked for him in the surrounding chamber rooms, he wasn't in any of them… we came back to the computer room asking ourselves where he would be, that's when namine` noticed the blinking yellow button next to a timer on the computer.

No…

namine` ran to the computer and looked up at the screen, her face went a deadly pale.

No… no! no! no!

What's wrong? I asked.

Axel has downloaded himself into the virtual town! He's going to try and take roxas!

What do we do?

There's nothing we can do, axel has to come out with or without roxas in 24 hours.

*********************************************************************************************************************

_There he is._

Axel saw roxas fighting a few dusks that organization13 had sent in.

_Come on roxas… fight… don't tell me diz erased you fighting skills to._

Roxas struggled… but after a minute he finally defeated the last dusk, that is when axel made his approach.

All right roxas, fight, fight, fight.

_Why isn't he saying something?_

Come on roxas it's me… you know axel.

Roxas didn't say a word just looked at axel strangely.

Roxas… come on… you must know me.

Axel reached out his hand toward roxas.

Stay away from me! I don't know who you are! Roxas shouted as he was running away.

Axel had other plans; he quickly caught up with roxas and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

You're not going anywhere! Your coming with m e conscious or not and then you'll hear the story!

That is when diz intervened; he knocked axel on the back of the head with a bat and ordered roxas to run, roxas had no arguments he ran back to his friends on the other side of Twilight Town… diz left axel there to let whatever would become of him, but little did he know that axel had a backup plan.

_If I can't get roxas out of Twilight Town… then I'll get him out of sora._

_*****************************************************************************************************************************_

Namine` and I waited for the last few seconds that axel had left in the town.

5…4…3…2…1… we both whispered to ourselves.

The machine behind us started to do something and axel was coming back through, when he was completely through he was unconscious namine` and I ran over to him.

Is he ok? Namine` asked.

I think something bruised the back of his head; he just needs to lie down for a little while.

Namine` and I did the best we possibly could to get axel into a comfortable position, I ran to get him a pillow to rest his head on while namine` went back to her room to work, I thought axel would have been knocked out for hours but when I got back he was gone.

Well… good luck my friend.

After that I said a silent prayer to myself…a prayer only my heart could hear.

_Axel… please whatever you do and wherever you go, be safe._

Riku walked into the room bumping his head on the ceiling as he did.

Sora will awaken soon and I must leave… I don't want sora to see me like this, and diz would like you to go along with him but you are free to do whatever you want.

Will I ever see him again…?

Who? Riku asked.

Huh? Oh no one… just thinking out loud… riku, will I ever see you again?

I believe you will but if not… than I say goodbye to you now.

Riku… (Sigh) goodbye riku.

As riku went back up the stairs as I made plans in my mind on how to get sora to take me with him, and what weapon I would use once I got there, I turned around to find a keyblade sitting in the chair next to me with a red note attached to it, the letters were written in silver ink.

Please… be safe xena, the memories of you and how you took care of me are starting to come back to me… please be safe.

Riku.

I tightened my grip on the keyblade and walked up the stairs, little did I know that the person I missed would come back sooner than I expected.

_Why do I feel the way I do around him? Is our relationship destined to be something more? Or is that just what I want? Or is it riku that I'm truly going to miss?_

With my mind full of questions, I went up the stairs toward my unknown future… and I did not know it at the time but also my destiny.


	5. Chapter 5

Another chance, Another heart

CH.5 Old friendship rekindled.

I waited for sora to come up to the train station, finally after five hours of waiting for him he finally came and he no problem with me coming along, and soon after we boarded the Gummi ship.

So… xena tell me about yourself.

Well… I really don't like to talk about myself.

Oh, that's alright… no problem.

Now I can describe sora in six words… "He's cute, but not entirely bright." He is a very cute boy but he just doesn't cut it on the smart scale, sora and I battled many heartless on many different worlds, he told me about how he and riku were best friends since they were little kids and then kairi came along in a comet shower and they too became good friends.

That's what happened to me.

What? Sora asked.

What happened to kairi, that's what happened to me… but I…

I understand you don't have to explain yourself to me, if I were you I would talk about it with someone I trust.

"_Someone I trust._" there wasn't really any one that I did trust… the only person I could think of was my mother but she was gone, I wondered if I could trust namine` with it… but she had left with diz and I couldn't bring her up with sora around, while I was thinking about my options one of the gummi ship's lights started to blink rapidly.

Alright! Are you ready xena, Donald, goofy?

Ready for what? I asked sora.

A world we visited is under attack by nobodies and heartless, it looks like we're going to Twilight Town.

We quickly landed in Twilight Town, we didn't see anything let alone some enemies… sora gave donald a stubborn look.

Donald have you been messing with the controls again? Sora asked.

No! and why do you always blame me!? Donald shouted.

Because… you always do!

Do not!

Here we go again. Goofy sighed.

It didn't take long for sora and donald to get into a ball of fists and feathers rolling all over the ground, while they were fighting a boy came running buy screaming "Help us!" I quickly grabbed sora and donald by the scruffs of their shirts and smacked their heads together.

Come on guys! We've got to help them!

When we turned around we saw a man dressed in a black coat running towards us.

Orgaization13! Sora shouted.

We had our weapons out prepared to battle this guy, but he just ran right past us.

Run! Run away! he shouted.

The guy disappeared into a black portal.

Who was that kook? Sora asked.

I don't know, I'm just wondering how in the name of kingdomhearts he got into organization13?

They must have been desperate.

We ran down the street to see what the commotion was about when a boy came running up to sora.

Sora! Sora you've got to help kairi!

Kairi! Where is she hayner!

Down there a man with spiked red hair has her!

We ran down to where hayner told us to go, and what I saw next terrified me beyond reasoning.

Hello sora. Axel said.

Sora! Help me! Kairi shouted.

Sora was just about to charge at axel with anger and fear burning in his blue eyes when axel pulled out a keyblade, sora froze in his steps.

You must remember this keyblade from a dark memory back at Hollow Bastion, the keyblade that unlocks people's hearts.

Yeah, I remember.

So here's the deal, if you give yourself up and let me take you I will let kairi go, and don't try anything I'm not afraid to try this keyblade on her.

Sora just stood there speechless, not sure of what he should do.

My patience is growing thin.

Sora don't worry about me! I'll be fine!

Silence! I mean it sora who will it be?

Sora looked up at axel, with no other options he started walking toward him, I reached my hand out to stop him but he pulled away… the moment he was in reach axel used the keyblade on sora and threw kairi to the side.

Sora! All of us screamed.

We all charged at axel, he was to overwhelmed with all of us attacking at once that it was easy for me to hit him in the back and make him fly into the wall, the keyblade he had was nowhere to be seen and sora was on the ground gasping for air with his hand over his heart.

Sora are you ok! Kairi asked.

Kairi… I'm fine.

No you're not! You're still breathing hard!

I walked over to them and checked sora out.

He's fine; he just needs to catch his breath. I told her.

While we were helping sora to his feet axel lifted his head to see what was happening, his face became full of hatred and his eyes became green fire.

No! axel screamed.

Axel charged at sora and used his fire rings to pin him to the ground, we did everything we could to try and stop axel but he was too strong for us, before he could take another strike to sora a keyblade blocked his attack.

That's enough axel.

Roxas!?

Axel jumped away from roxas and stared at him, we all did… sora was to curious wondering where he came from to pay much attention to anything else.

Roxas? Who are you? Sora asked.

Sora… I'm your nobody.

My nobody! Wait a second that can't be right.

It's true sora.

Sora didn't say anything else for sadly he had fainted, the rest of us burst out laughing except for axel and roxas.

Axel, you must understand that sora and I are whole now and without him I won't exist.

Roxas… I… I didn't…

Roxas walked up to axel and put his hand up on axel's shoulder.

Its ok axel, I'm sorry you felt alone and hurt… let me make it up to you by helping you find your heart so you can be whole.

Xemnas said he knew where all of our hearts were.

We must defeat xemnas no matter what we do if we are to bring peace to the worlds. Sora said.

Then let's do it, besides I have a personal score to settle with him.

We all ran back to the gummi ship and took off to "The world That Never Was" to find xemnas, when we got there we noticed he was at the middle part of the castle looking at kingdomhearts.

Ready everyone? Sora asked.

Axel was the only one that didn't answer.

We all headed up to the higher levels of the castle until we were behind xemnas, we were coming up with a plan to take him by surprise but axel had other plans, he charged at xemnas without giving it a second thought and put himself in a position for where he was very vulnerable, but he thought he had xemnas cornered… he was wrong, xemnas spun around so fast that he caught axel by surprise and moved away from his attack and stabbed axel in the side, my heart froze as I saw axel fall to the ground and blood started flowing from his coat.


	6. Chapter 6

Another chance, Another heart

CH.6 A heart reborn.

We all charged toward xemnas, but for some reason he was quick enough to dodge or block all of our attacks, sora found the secret to success when he came up behind xemnas and actually hit him.

Guys! We have to hit him from behind! Sora shouted.

All of us worked together in unison to defeat xemnas, xemnas was being punched around like a little bouncing ball, and it wasn't long before he was on the ground exhausted.

I need… more rage… I need more… hearts. Xemnas said.

Xemnas the heart is more than just anger and hate, it full of all kinds of feelings… don't you remember?

Unfortunately… I don't.

Xemnas faded into a black portal, and a few seconds later riku showed up.

He's not defeated, he's going after kingdomhearts.

Ansem! Sora shouted.

Riku! I shouted.

What?

Oh, I mean… um…

Riku gave me the dirtiest, most ticked off look I had ever seen… I don't think I want to know what thoughts were going through his head at that moment.

Xena… I think you've made a mistake, that's not riku.

Sora.

Riku reached out his hand and put it on sora's shoulder.

It's me sora.

Sora slowly steeped away from riku, to shocked and surprised to say anything to him.

Riku… wait a second, how do I know this isn't a trick?

Ask me something only I would know. Riku replied.

Ok…

Sora turned and looked at the rest of us for a moment.

Uh… could you guys excuse us for a minute?

Sure. I answered.

No way! I want to hear this. Kairi shouted.

Sora turned and made a gesture to riku, riku leaned over so sora could whisper in his ear and after they were done, riku faced sora.

It's kairi. He answered.

What!? What does this have to do with me!?

You are the answer to my question which means… riku it is you.

Yes sora, it's me.

Sora and riku were about to say a few other things when I notices a small stream of blood running past my shoe, I turned around to see that axel was standing up with his hand over his side, blood was flowing through his fingers and down his leg.

Axel!

I ran over to him the rest following, I wrapped my arms around him to help him stand.

Axel stop! You need help.

No… I'm fine.

No you're not! You can't even walk.

Yes… I can.

Axel tried to take a step but nearly fell down using me as his only support to keep from falling.

See… you do need help. I said.

We can try and get him a potion. Kairi suggested.

No we can't, potions don't work on nobodies because they're not whole. Riku explained.

So what do we do?

The only thing that can save axel now is…

Is his heart. Sora said.

Yes… his heart. Riku said giving sora a dirty look.

But how can we find it? It's probably in kingdomhearts by now.

Axel started to speak in a labored voice.

The… hearts are… at…

Where are they axel? Sora asked.

There… at… the hall of…Broken Dreams.

Where is that axel?

On… the 13th floor…there in containers… but I don't know which one is which.

No worries the keyblade will guide us.

Everyone just stared at sora with an amazed look.

What? He asked.

I think that's the first thing I've heard you say that's well… motivating and to the point. Kairi explained.

Gosh, thanks kairi. Sora said sarcastically.

We need to get going. Riku and I said at the same time.

Oh… sorry you go on. I said to riku.

As I was saying… we need to go, you know before axel fades away.

I tried to help axel walk but he was too heavy for me to carry.

Riku help us. I said.

Riku ran over to my aid and all of us started up the long stairs to the 13th floor.

**************************************************************************************************

Is this the 13th floor axel? I lost count a few floors back.

Axel lifted his head and looked around, a look of pain and frustration came to his face.

No… we are on the 14th floor… and I can't walk much farther.

Then stay here and will go back and find your heart for you.

I'll stay with him and bandage him up. I said.

Riku helped me set axel down so he could lean against the wall, the rest of the group started heading back down to the 13th floor.

Be careful. Axel said.

Don't worry, I will.

Why are you helping us xena? I mean you could have gone and done whatever you wanted… but why this?

Because I don't have anywhere else to go axel.

As I was bandaging axel up he slowly lifted his hand up until it was over my heart.

I'm jealous. He said.

What?

I… I can feel you heart beating.

I had just realized where axel's hand was and I reached my hand up to his.

Axel…

I never got to finish my sentence, because I heard a dark portal open up behind me.

The feelings of the heart… what an allusion.

I turned around to face xemnas; my hand was twitching on my keyblade itching for battle waiting for any moment that he could strike.

Would you really kill me? Would you really kill the person that has this?

Xemnas pulled out some type of glass container that had a heart floating around in it; I realized it was axel's.

What do you want? I asked.

Your heart, if you give up your heart freely to me then I will give axel back his heart.

You're a liar.

Xemnas just stared at me with cold eyes.

You're right… I won't.

Xemnas dropped the container and glass shattered all over the place, and the heart started floating up to kingdomhearts.

No! I screamed.

I ran straight intro xemnas taking him by surprise, we both started tumbling down the stairs, when we reached the bottom I heard a load crack and my leg started screaming with pain and as I screamed in pain xemnas had gotten to his feet.

Now I will send your heart to the winds! Xemnas shouted.

Not if I can help it. Sora said from behind.

Well then I guess now is not the time.

Xemnas walked backwards into a dark portal, riku ran up to me.

Are you alright xena?

I think my leg is broken.

Here this should help.

Riku gave me a potion that healed my leg right up, and then we looked up the stairs to see a flash of white light.

No…axel! I screamed.

I was the first to run up the stairs with the rest following behind me, when we reached the top we saw axel lying on his side with his hood up over his face… I ran up to him.

Axel… axel talk to me! Axel please…

I turned axel over and that's when I noticed that he was breathing, I sighed with relive as I put his hood up and to my surprise… it wasn't axel, it was a boy that looked about 18 and he had brown hair that wasn't as spiky as axel's.

Who is this guy? Sora asked.

The boy started to open his eyes… they looked just like axel's.

Axel? I asked.

No… I'm not axel.

Then who are you? Sora asked.

Ale… my name is ale.


	7. Chapter 7

Another chance, Another heart

Ch.7 A new allie

We asked ale a few more questions; we found that he only knew very little about kingdomhearts.

Yea my uncle did some studies with Ansem the Wise about the subject, but I was never really interested in it. Ale explained.

Who was your uncle? What was his name? Sora asked him.

Xehanort.

Everyone gasped in unison the moment he said the name, ale just looked at us confused.

What? What's wrong? Ale asked.

It's a long, long story. Sora said.

Sora explained the whole story to ale; ale looked a little bored in the beginning but after hearing everything that his uncle had done to the worlds… he couldn't speak.

So… that's what he was up to all those years… I wonder why I can't remember what happened to me.

Don't worry about it, for know we must defeat xemnas. Sora said.

You won't defeat him without the right people. A female voice said behind us.

We turned around to see a woman dressed in an organization13, we got our weapons out waiting for her to start the battle but she just calmly walked past us.

You only have two of the three people you need, without the third you will never defeat xemnas.

Who are you? And what are you talking about nobody? Sora questioned.

I have a name… and I won't answer your questions until you start treating me right.

Stop trying to trick us!

Sora… I don't think this is a trick. Riku said.

All right then… prove it, how do we know you're not with organization13?

You want prove?

She reached into her coat and pulled out a small container and without saying another word she threw it right in front of riku, light flooded all over his body and started flowing into his chest where his heart would be, after the light had faded the original riku was standing there.

Is that enough prove for you keyblade bearer? She sneered.

Yes… alright then nobody what's your name? Sora asked.

Arnexia.

Ok then Arnexia, would you please answer my questions?

Yes I will… being the keyblade bearer you must have heard of the prophecy by now.

Prophecy?

Sora turned and looked as us for answers; we all just shrugged our shoulders.

Well… sense I'm dealing with a bunch of idiots I guess I'll start at the beginning, as you all just found out there is a prophecy told by my people, it goes like this…

"_The dark one will take the kingdom of all hearts as his own. His power will become a great darkness so he can take the thrown, and all hearts shall be slaves to his kingdom. But three chosen shall stop this evil, one shall be the key to bear the weapon and open the door, second shall be the keys most trusted, and third shall rise from the blood of the evil king…"_

…and it goes on for a few more minutes, but you don't need to hear the rest.

So where did you hear this prophecy? Sora asked her.

Back when I was whole.

We all gave her confused looks.

Ok… looks like I have to explain this as well, when you become a heartless and a nobody your nobody eventually remembers everything from your original's past, every nobody remembers differently.

So who was your original?

That is not important... but I will say this, I grew up in Radiant Gardens.

That's where I grew up. Ale said.

Yes you did… I knew you but you probably wouldn't remember me… and the city isn't called that any more.

It's called Hallow Bastion now. Sora said.

So… which of the three people from the prophecy do we have now? Riku asked.

The first two you have, the third will be a little bit harder to find.

Do you know who it is?

No… I do not, but from what I've read from ancient records… the third person is from xemnas's own blood.

What does that mean? Sora asked.

It means that one of his children will rise up against him, probably the first or only child.

Xehanort had kids! We all yelled in unison.

According to the prophecy. Arnexia replied.

I feel so bad for whoever that poor kid is. Sora said.

And now that I've delivered my message, I will be leaving.

What? Where are you going? Sora asked.

To find more information, if I find anything I'll be sure to let you know, but for now go to the Hallow Bastion elders they might know something.

And without saying another word arnexia disappeared into a dark portal, the rest of us just stood there looking at each other.

Well… to Hallow bastion then! Sora said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Another chance, Another heart

Ch.8 Finally! Some answers.

Arnexia walked down the darkened, destroyed hall of the underground chambers in Hallow Bastion.

_Where are they? They have to be here._

She tore and shredded through many different pieces of furniture through many different rooms, her frustration just kept growing as she kept looking.

_Ok! They have to be here somewhere! Let's see… I've looked everywhere I can think of except…_

She turned to look at a door that led the lower chambers in the secret facility; she walked over to the door and slowly turned the knob as she did, she grimaced as she saw the long spiral staircase that led deeper into the ground… she slowly started walking down the steps as memories came flooding into her mind.

"…_Xehanort! Please… please don't do this to him!__** I will do this because it is his destiny! **__Please… aren't I enough for your foul experiments? __**I need somebody new now that you've become a nobody. **__But the memories are coming back! Please don't do this…"_

She reached the bottom of the stairs which led into a hall full of chained doors on each side and a door with xemnas's symbol on it at the end of the hall; she slowly started walking down the hall.

"…_xehanort I'm begging you he's suffered enough! Please stop!"_

She reached one of the end doors that were unlocked; her hand was shaking as she reached for the hand scan.

"…_Stop! Please stop!"_

Her breathing had completely stopped as the hand scan had scanned her hand and the door slowly started to slide open.

"…_please stop… father stop!"_

She walked into the room which had a surgery-like table in it and a few book shelves with several books on them, it also had one mirror hanging on the southern wall, she looked around the room and found a box the size of a necklace box.

_There they are._

She went over and picked the box up and lifted the lid, inside it were four little dark purple balls about the size of little bouncing balls, they were smooth and glossy and any shred of light would reflect of them, she put them in her coat pocket and discovered that there was one little whit ball that looked like milky glass.

_I better take this just in case._

She slid the ball into another one of her coat pockets and looked into the mirror while lifting her hood up.

_I will never be like you!_

Her face became full of anger as she lifted her hand up to the mirror and using the power of darkness shattered the mirror into hundreds of pieces, she put her hood back on and ran out the door leaving the power of darkness slithering like many snake heads over the shattered glass.

*********************************************************************************************************************

We've been to every elder in this city and they don't know a thing! Riku said in frustration.

Don't worry I'm sure will find something soon. Kairi said.

Ale do you remember anything that could help us? Sora asked.

I remember that my uncle had a lab deep underground; maybe we could find something there?

We've been there a number of times. Sora complained.

Well did you check down the spiral staircase?

Spiral staircase? There's more?

Yes… my uncle would do experiments down there.

Riku looked at ale in frustration.

And why didn't you mention this before?

Well… I really didn't think about it until now.

That's an honest answer. I told riku.

We all headed to ansem's lab, we looked for hours down the old destroyed hall.

I thought you said it was here? Riku said looking at ale.

I'm positive it's here, just look for anything out of place.

I leaned against a door that I thought was totally closed… I was wrong, the door opened behind me and I fell backward down some steps before I stopped, when I looked up I had found the spiral staircase.

Found…it! I shouted.

The others ran down the stairs and helped me up; we all looked down those stairs which made it look like they could go on forever.

Wow… that's…that's defiantly them. Sora said.

Ya think. I said as my back cracked.

We walked down the long staircase for which seemed like hours before we finally reached the bottom.

Well look at this place… what a jail cell. Sora said.

Sora! Kairi said hitting sora on the shoulder.

What? It's true.

Would you two love birds knock it off? Riku asked.

All of us walked down the hall without saying another word to each other, we came to an open door at the end of the hall which looked like a good place to look for clues.

Nope, nope, nothing, nope, nada.

Riku had many other ways of saying that there was nothing here as he kept quickly glancing at books then dropping them on the floor, that's when I found a bunch of shattered glass on the floor.

Hey guys, what's this? I asked.

They all looked over and saw the shattered glass.

Uh… I don't know. Sora said.

Well whatever it was, it's not happy now. Riku added.

Hey guys look at this. I said as I picked up a picture that was in the middle of the shattered glass, the picture had xehanort with two children standing in front of him, one was a girl that looked about 16 with a fierce face that looked just like xehanort's, the second was a boy that looked just like…

What is it? Sora asked.

I handed him the picture and he let all of them look at it except ale.

Ale… what is this?

Ale took the picture and took a good long look at it.

Well the boy is me, and the young woman on the other side is…

Who is it? We all asked him.

Guys… the girl in picture…that's arnexia. He answered.

Why that little cheat… she knew more than she let on! I knew it! Riku shouted.

We all looked at each other for a quick moment and then we ran out the door to find the one that curiously knew more about this than she had said.


	9. Chapter 9

Another Chance, Another heart

Ch.9 Dark Forces.

"…_father! Father please stop! FATHER!"_

Arnexia woke up in a cold sweat as the nightmare departed from her mind, she slowly lifted herself up out of bed… her head was swimming with memories.

_No… I don't want to remember more… this has become a curse._

After she had gotten cleaned up and dressed, she left some money for the old woman that had let her spend the night on the bed as she opened a dark portal and let herself be enveloped in its dark presence… she was walking along the bridge between worlds when familiar voices came into her mind, she closed her eyes as she let the vision sweep into her mind.

"…_so where are we going to find her? __**She's probably in The World that Never Was. **__Fine then let's go…"_

The vision departed and she opened he liquid gold eyes.

_I must protect him from xehanort. _

_**************************************************************************************************_

She is nowhere around here.

Oh riku, would you stop complaining for five minutes at least? I asked him.

Well… its just we've been looking for hours since we split up from the rest of the group and I think its time we need to head back.

Ok, let's go.

We walked over to the meeting place to find that the rest of the gang were already waiting for us.

Well it's about time, what took you two so long?

We got lost. I said

Well I would think that riku would have remembered the way.

Don't push it sora. Riku said.

Oh that reminds me! You guys have got to come and watch ale!

Really? Is his training coming along faster than planned? I asked.

More like he's finished his training! He's remembering everything from his past and boy does he know how to fight!

We walked over to where ale was fighting a circle of heartless and he wasn't even getting a scratch from it, it was then that I noticed what weapon he was using.

Uh… sora why can ale use the power of darkness like riku? I asked.

We don't know, he… just started fighting with it.

Well then… let's just see how good he really is.

I grabbed my keyblade and jumped into the circle of heartless with ale and made a duel pose, he gave me a look of pure malice.

After you then… Madame.

We stood there and looked at each other for what seemed like hours. The sky had turned black and it had started to rain… then without warning we both clashed into one another! Are bodies glided through the rain in a graceful motion which made it seem as if we were doing some type of dance, then we noticed blasts of darkness coming from organization13's castle.

There she is. Riku said.

We all ran to the castle with great speed, what we found was that Arnexia apparently had gone into a battle she could not win.

Give them to me now Arnexia! Xemnas yelled.

I would rather fade away and go into the darkest hole of kingdomhearts! She screamed.

So be it then!

Xemnas flew 10ft into the air and started powering up for his wipe out attack that no one could survive.

We've got to so something. Sora whispered.

What are we… ale what are you doing! I shouted.

Ale had jumped from his hiding place and ran to the railing at the edge of the castle, he threw a dark ball right into the heart of Xemnas, the power was so full of energy that it caused it to explode with such force that it caused the level that ale and arnexia were on to break away form the rest of the castle.

What did you do you idiot! Arnexia screamed.

I just saved your life!

Well now you've just killed us both!

Ale started to slide toward the railing, arnexia caught sight of a window ledge and quickly jumped onto it, ale slid into the railing and flipped over the edge, and he quickly grabbed one of the bars and held on as tightly as he could.

Ale! Ale hold on! I screamed.

Arnexia looked at ale her eyes full of frustration and fear.

_He'll be fine, it's not my problem._

Ale's hand started to slip from the bar, he looked up at arnexia his full of fear and his face pleading for her to help, then his hand slid off the bar.

Oh blast it! Arnexia shouted.

Arnexia let go of the window ledge and plummeted toward the ground, she straightened her body so she could quickly catch up with ale, when she did she grabbed his arm and pulled him close then flipped herself over so that when the landed she would land first.

Why are you doing this?! Ale shouted at her through the rushing air.

Because… a long time ago I took an oath to protect you ale! She shouted back.

My heart froze as they crashed through one of the buildings and landed with a boom on the ground.

Come on we've got to help them! I shouted.

Hold on to me everyone. Sora said.

Everyone grabbed hold of sora as he jumped off the edge of the castle and headed toward the building, using magic he gracefully landed on top of the building.

Look over there. Kairi said as she pointed to the hole.

We ran over and looked down the hole; we saw ale stumbling over the ruble on the ground floor.

Ale! I shouted.

Are you ok? Riku asked.

I… guess. Ale replied.

We made our way down through the rubble to the ground floor; we found ale sitting on a broken bookshelf with blood dripping through his hair.

Ale stay still and I'll stitch this up. I said.

I think I'm to dizzy to notice the pain any way. He replied.

So where's arnexia? Sora asked him.

I don't know how she managed so she wouldn't fade away after that, but she's unconscious over there in the hole. Ale answered.

Ale pointed to a hole that had to be at least 5ft deep, sora and riku ran over there to find arnexia with her hood up and her hair stranded all over her face.

Holy smokes. Sora said in awe.

She looks a lot like him. Riku added.

Well let's get her out.

Ok.

Riku and sora reached in and started pulling arnexia out of the hole while the rest of us built a stretcher for her.

Xena will you take a look at her for any injuries? Sora asked me.

Of course, riku would you hold her head up please? Riku…?

Oh yea, sorry.

Why are you looking at her like that?

She… she just looks a lot like him.

I worked on arnexia for a few hours until the rest of them were finished building the stretcher.

How is she? Sora asked.

Well… she's got a deep gash in her arm with a few bruises and broke two ribs; she also broke the lower part of her right leg.

Right let's get her to the Hallow Bastion healers. Sora said.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Those fools! How dare they deify me!

Xehanort paced back and forth in a chamber room.

They will all be punished, and I will finally have my son under my command again! I swear it!


	10. Chapter 10

Another Chance, Another heart

Ch.10 Dark Secrets.

Hey… I think she's waking up.

Arnexia can you hear us?

Arnexia opened her eyes and looked around to see all of us staring at her.

What's your problem? Hmm… do I have something on my face? She sneered.

Arnexia you need to explain this.

Sora pulled out the picture we had found and showed it to arnexia; she just looked the other way.

Where did you get that? She whispered.

In the abandoned lab, why is it that you and ale are in the picture with xehanort?

I… I can't tell you.

Arnexia you can tell us… will protect you if you are afraid.

How… how dare you! I'm not afraid of him!

Then tell us.

Do you want your teeth knocked out?! I don't care if you're the keyblade bearer or not!

Calm down! We just need some answers. Sora said calmly.

Ale got up from his chair and walked over to arnexia's side, he placed his hand on her shoulder and for a quick moment as if the two could read each other's mind's… arnexia looked away and sighed as she took the photo from sora.

The girl here on the left is me…

Arnexia lost her words and her eyes seemed as if they were visiting some sad or dark memories.

Even though he's evil now… he wasn't always like that, he used to be so kind…

How did you know him? Sora asked her.

He… he is the one that gave me life, he… he's my father.

We all gasped in unison at the sound of her words.

Why didn't you tell us this before when we first met you? Riku asked her.

I… I didn't want him to find ale.

Ale peered up at her from his seat with nothing but confusion in his green eyes.

Why me? He asked arnexia as his face turned white.

Because you're the one he wants ale.

Why?

I…I can't…

Ale started to raise his voice and jumped out of his chair.

Tell me why now!

Ale… you're the heir to the thrown… I…

What?! What do you mean he's my uncle! He found me and raised me I have no royal blood in me, not a single drop!

Arnexia eyes started to fill with tears as she started to speak again.

Ale… you're my half brother… after xehanort had me with my mother he wanted a son to inherit the thrown so he found your mother.

Ale looked as if he was going to pass out and die from how pale his skin turned, and without saying another word he walked out of the door and very quickly down the stairs, sora turned around to look at arnexia.

Well, wonder what his problem is?

SORA!!!!!!!!!!! We shouted in unison.

What?!

I think you would be… well… shocked if you had just found out your father was xehanort too! Riku answered.

Sora's face went from a smile to a completely dumb-founded look, his eyes rolled back in his head as he fainted and fell backward off his stool.

Well I feel better. Arnexia said sarcastically.

So are you the child in the prophecy? Riku asked her.

Do you think I am?! Because if I am I apparently failed my job back at the castle!

Oh… right.

So is ale the chosen one? I asked.

I truly believe that he is, but if he's not it's probably my sister, she's my whole sister… she disappeared a long time ago when xehanort started controlling the heartless.

What's your sister's name? Riku asked her as soon as he was done thinking.

Kairi.

WHAT?!!! KAIRI IS REALATED TO XEHANORT?!!!!

Sora automatically jumped to his feet and looked like he was going to crawl out of his skin.

Uh… are you ok? Arnexia asked sora.

Don't ask me! Ask kai…where did she go?

She was never here… sora I wonder about your I.Q. sometimes. Riku said.

You can't tell her! Arnexia shouted at sora.

Why?

Arnexia sat up in her bed and grabbed sora by his chain necklace and slapped him across the face.

Are you an idiot? Or are you an IDIOT?! I don't want her to bear this terrible burden.

What burden? Everyone should know…

Riku quickly put his hand over sora's mouth to silence him.

Sora, don't push it… unless you want to die. Riku whispered in his ear.

We all looked at each other for a moment before sora left the room, I quickly followed behind him.

Hey sora, do you know where ale went? I asked.

He went outside last time I heard. He responded from across the hall.

**************************************************************************************************************

I can't believe it… I'm his own blood… I'm...

Hey ale!

Xena? What are you doing out here all by yourself?

I'm not all by myself silly, I'm with you.

I slowly turned back around to lean on the railing watching the waterfall glisten silver in the moonlight, and feel the warm breeze brush against my face, as xena walked up to me a small flame started to burn within my chest, as I saw her black hair glisten in the moonlight and watched her eyes as they looked like chocolate spheres beautifully shining with a radiance of their own.

Xena… I wish I had the courage to face the truth about myself.

Don't worry ale… you do have the courage I've seen it.

I tried to hide my face from those deep, caring eyes… it seemed as if she could look to the very depths of my soul, the flame just kept growing stronger and more powerful in my chest.

_Is it the actual possibility that I'm in love with her? Or is it the heat of the moonlight?_

Xena… I don't know if you know this, but there's a feeling that I've never felt before blooming in my heart.

Is it because I'm here ale?

My whole entire being began to shake and my heart felt like it was about to explode.

Xena… I think I'm…

I reached my hand up to her face and brushed my fingers through her hair, her hair felt so soft… and her skin felt smooth like silk.

Yes… ale, you think your what?

I…

Without knowing my own thoughts I reached my arm around her and pulled her close to me, her perfume smelled like roses in the early morning sun… our faces slowly came closer together until my lips touched hers, and the moment turned into a long deep, passionate kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Another chance, Another heart

CH.11 Tests of the heart.

Ale suddenly pushed me away; he didn't say anything to me or even look at me as he started to walk away.

Excuse me!! Where do you think your going?! I shouted at him.

Back to my room and forgetting this ever happened and you should probably do the same! He shouted back as I walked behind him.

You just can't pull something like that and just leave!!!

Will and have!

Oh so am I just practice now!!!

I walked behind him saying every insult I could think of, and trust me they were strong insults; he didn't say another thing to me until we reached the door to his bedroom.

So are you saying that kiss meant absolutely nothing to you?!

Yes that's exactly what I'm saying so just forget about the whole thing! GOOD NIGHT!!

Ale slammed the door in my face, I wasn't there to scream or shout insults at him anymore, I was already running down the hall and into my room so that I could cry to myself and no one else, I was here to cry for my broken, wounded heart.

****************************************************************************************************************************

I can't believe I did that!! I shouted to myself.

I paced back and forth in my room, panicking and not knowing what to do in this situation, I kicked a chair in my frustration but I didn't care.

I don't know how to feel! If I am in love with her it's too dangerous! Xehanort will go after her if he knew and use her against me! What should I do!?

I fell on my bed and let the rage and confusion take over me, it felt like a creature was tearing up my insides.

_Just look deep into your heart, the answer will be there._

Great now I'm talking to myself again.

_The situation is not as bad as it looks, just do what you think you should do, and if you do break her heart tell her your sorry and never do what you did with her again. _

My thought were a tangled mess, and even through all the panic and chaos an idea came to my mind, I jumped up to my feet and grabbed what spare money I could and slowly opened my door, and once I knew everyone was asleep I walked out into the night.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

I woke up with my head pounding, it felt like as if someone had let a pair of drums in there and were letting some monkeys play with them, everything I did that morning was slow, getting dressed, cleaned up, going down the stairs, even eating was slow. Once my head started to clear I noticed arnexia was eating down here as well.

He never should have left. She said out loud.

Who? I asked.

Ale left last night to find xehanort.

What!? Didn't you tell sora and riku this?

Yes they went after him a few hours ago, but they won't find him.

I literally gobbled down the rest of my lunch and grabbed arnexia by the arm and ran out the door with her.

Where are we going? She asked while we ran.

To go get blockhead!

*****************************************************************************************************************

Is this the place? I asked arnexia.

Yes… I believe it is.

After trying out over 50 different worlds we finally found the one that ale went off to.

So… where is he? I asked.

Up there. Arnexia replied pointing to a mountain that looked like it had at least 5ft of snow all over it.

Up… there. I said as my eye started to twitch.

We looked for some type of trail to lead up the mountain for hours in vain, I felt like I was going to blow a gasket.

There has to be one around here somewhere! I shouted up to the sky.

One what? Arnexia asked.

I looked at her with the best smile I could make up, though my brain kept screaming at me to go over there and kill her.

A trail. I said through clenched teeth

Oh! I've seen one; it's about 20ft back that way.

After we walked through the puny little trail for about five hours we noticed there was nothing here.

Are you sure were in the right place? I asked.

I'm pos…

A wall of snow blew up behind us and we saw ale fighting xehanort, the blow had made a huge crack in the ground and ale was slipping into it.

Ale hold on! I screamed.

I caught ale by his hand and held on as tight as I could, but the blow had also caused an avalanche to come down and was heading straight for us, ale looked into my eyes.

I apologize for this in advanced but I'm going to pull you in!

I didn't have time to complain as ale pulled me deep into the mountain and we were swallowed in its dark depths.

******************************************************************************************************************************

My body was aching all over by the cold when I woke up, the only light was coming from a hole way above me in the cave.

Ale are you there? I asked in the darkness.

Is anyone there?!

Xena are you ok? Arnexia asked.

Yea I'm fine.

Just hold on a moment while I get a fire going.

Arnexia had a fire going in no time; in fact she brought a whole back pack.

Are you sure you're ok? There's blood by you.

I looked down at the snow to find a blood spot, the blood I realized was coming from underneath the snow.

Quick! Dig! I shouted.

Arnexia and I dug at the snow for about two feet before we found ale, he was waist deep in ice water and there was an icicle in his side, he was unconscious so it was easy to pull him out of the water and pull the icicle out, arnexia found the exit.

I'll go for help, stay here and help out ale, I'll be back A.S.A.P.

Arnexia left me and ale alone in the darkness with nothing but a few survival supplies and a fire to keep my hopes from dying.


	12. Chapter 12

Another chance, Another heart

CH.12 Past, Present, Future, Brew?

"_Xena run! Get out of here! __**No I won't leave you! **__Xena do it now!"_

I opened my eyes as I heard the faint screams of the two people I loved most in my mind as if that terrible day happened yesterday, I slowly got up letting the blood run back through my frozen veins, I turned around to find ale shivering by the fire with five blankets wrapped around him and he was coughing uncontrollably.

Ale how are you feeling?

Not… very… well. He sputtered in between the coughing.

I reached into the very bottom of the survival pack and grabbed the last bit of herbs to make some medicine for ale.

Ale it's time to do this again.

No I'm…

Don't dare tell me your fine! Every day for the past six days we've been here your forehead burns my hand when I touch it, we have to get rid of the infection on your side, and you are going to take this medicine!

After a few minutes over the fire mixing the ingredients up my medicine was finished, it didn't look appetizing at all, it looked like mud with a bunch of rubbery rat tails in it and it smelled terrible.

Here you go. I said as I handed the little bowl to ale.

Well… here's to our six days here. He said as he raised his arm in the air as if he was purposing a toast.

Ale drank down the foul stuff, his complexion said that it wasn't bad, but his eyes told a very different story.

Hmm… best batch yet. He said.

************************************************************************************************************************

"_Dad! Mom! Don't die… please don't die!"_

I woke up with my heart pounding so hard I thought it was going to come out of my chest, I slowly got up trying to brush my messy hair out of my face.

How are you this morning? I asked ale.

I asked the question, but it only echoed through the cave with no reply, I turned myself over to find ale lying sideways on the ground.

Ale… ale are you alright? I asked as I slid over to him.

I grabbed his shoulder and shook him, but he didn't move a single muscle as I did, I leaned over to put my ear next to his lips to hear his breathing, his breathing was just a wisp of air that barely touched my ear.

Come on sleepy head, you've got to stay awake. I said as I put my arm underneath ale and helped him sit up.

I moved him closer to the fire to help warm him up, his eyelids opened very slowly.

You're still burning up. I said as I put my hand on his forehead.

Really? I feel like I'm living in an icebox. He replied.

I laughed, "Blockhead you are living in an icebox." I told him.

We sat there not saying another word in the bitter cold cave for what seemed like hours but I didn't care, ale was sitting beside me and I had a very good feeling that we would be alright.

My parents were shot to death; a man that wanted to kidnap me shot them as my parents ordered them to run… I did run, as fast as I could… when I looked back I saw that he wasn't following me, but when I got back to them… they were… gone.

I'm sorry for your loss xena… it must be very painful for you, but why are you telling me this?

His voice was so soft and caring; we both spoke as if we were two little kids whispering in our secret hide out planning on how to torture the neighborhood bully.

Because I don't trust anyone else with this… for some reason I only trust you.

Ok then, continue.

I ran away from there when I figured out they were dead… but the next thing I know I'm being swallowed up by the darkness, and when I woke up I was in a street in Twilight Town.

I truly am sorry for you… xena, about that night when I kissed you… I really didn't mean all the harsh words I said, I've just been very confused with myself lately… I just wish… I…

You wish what ale?

I looked at ale, his eyes went cold and the warmth from his body left him, his muscles all became as limp as a rag doll.

Ale... ale no! I screamed.

It was at that moment that arnexia blew up the wall behind us, making a big enough hole for her to get through, everyone else followed in behind her, my body was too strained and tired to take the shock, I only heard muffled voices as I felt myself falling toward the ground and my eyes were consumed by the darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

Another chance, Another heart

CH.13 The Secret

What's happening to me, I'm fading… fading into darkness… I don't have the strength to go on… my soul is shattered.

_Fight! Fight you idiot! You've never given up this easily and you certainly won't give up now!_

Who… who are you.

_I'm you idiot! I was known as axel when I was your nobody._

I can't go on… I'm too weak.

_You can, and you will… sora told me once that there is always light in the darkness no matter how small it is, just find the light… your light._

I just kept falling into darkness, there was nothing but pitch black darkness… only the faint sound of death.

"_**Ale… ale no!"**_

What?

A far off light started opening in the darkness, I was being pulled towards it with it's a warmth that I thought I would never feel again, it pulled me through and I expected to be the other side… but there was only darkness again.

_**Ale… ale come on buddy wake up.**_

Someone opened my eye lid, and I found that it was sora checking for any life activity.

Sora… knock it off. I growled.

Oh my gosh! Guys he's awake! Sora shouted.

Sora… cool it, my head is pounding like nothing else.

Riku walked into the room first with arnexia and kairi following in behind him.

Well look who's finally awake! Arnexia said as she gave me a huge bear hug.

How long have I been out? I asked.

About three days, we thought you weren't going to make it through the first night, but then your fever broke.

Three days… all I remember is that xena… oh my gosh xena! Is she here? Is she alright?

Yea she's fine; she's just resting in the next few rooms down the hall. Sora replied.

All of them started walking out of the room except riku, when they all left he slowly walked up to the door and closed it giving me a serious look.

Riku? What's up? Are you ok? I asked as he slowly started to walk toward my bed.

Nothing's up, it's just… I don't like seeing somebody break xena's heart in half. He replied.

What are you…

Don't you dare tell me you don't know what I'm talking about! He snapped in my face.

Riku what's the big…

Last week xena went out there with you by the waterfall, and I watched the whole thing.

I just stared into riku's eyes, his look gave me complete assurance that he meant business.

So, what is it of importance to you?

Because ale. He said through clenched teeth. You just don't kiss somebody and then push them away and try to pretend that it never happened, my room was right next to hers and I could hear her crying for hours after that!

Riku got out of my face and started walking to the door.

And ale, if you ever do something like that again and you're just playing with her with some sort of sick game you have, you will answer to me!

Why are you assuming I'm like that? I asked with a smirk.

It runs in your blood to act like that, so if I even see or hear a whisper of something going on, you better put your head in the right place before I knock it off!

Riku quickly opened the door and stormed out of my room, now I had two people that didn't trust me and one of them was defiantly no going to let me crack the shell any time soon.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I slowly opened my eyes, to my left there was a window a few feet away from me and I could see that it was dark outside, a tried to sit up but a gentle hand pushed me back down.

Don't, you need to rest xena.

Ale! You're alright!

I sat up and wrapped my arms around him, he sat down on the bed and hugged me back and he started whispering in my ear.

I wanted to thank you xena, you're the kindest person I've ever met and I will always be grateful, I also came to bring you some news.

What news? I asked as I let go of him.

Xehanort is weak, he's in kingdomhearts regaining his strength… so…

You have to leave again. I whispered sadly.

Ale looked into my eyes and gently kissed my lips… then he gently pushed me back and gently kissed me on my forehead.

Xena… always remember that wherever you go, I will always be with you.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

I woke up to see kairi reading " The secret reports of Ansem the Wise" next to me in a chair.

Kairi… what's up?

Oh xena, you're finally awake.

How long have I been out?

For about five days now.

Where are all the boys at?

In… kingdomhearts.

Well I'm awake now so let's go help them.

We can't, they told me it would be impossible to lock the door if we did.

Well I'm going any way. I said as I was about to walk out the door.

For him? Kairi asked.

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at kairi.

How do you know about this? I asked her.

Well… riku told me what happened that night, xena… I understand how you feel but… you need to read this first.

Kairi handed me the book she was reading, and pointed to a paragraph in the middle of the page, the title said "The dark kingdom prophecy".

"… The three chosen shall meet the dark king in the kingdom of all hearts and seal him away in the realm of dark souls, but in this battle the third chosen will die by the hand of the dark king and his heart will be one of the keys to lock the door."

No… no I won't let this happen again! I shouted.

Kairi tried to stop me but I was already out the door on my way to kingdomhearts, to save the person that I loved.


	14. Chapter 14

Another chance, Another heart

CH.14 Kingdomhearts.

I made my way into the darkest depths of the world until I had finally reached the door to kingdomhearts, the door shined like a light bulb in the darkness, I ran up to the door and tried to pull it open but it just wouldn't budge.

_Great… the 20ft door won't let me in… how the heck am I going to open it myself?_

I had spoken to soon, the door made a small opening like a small crack on a wall, just barely big enough for me to squish through, as I squished through the crack I could barely keep any air in my lungs and it seemed to go on forever, I knew I had reached the end when I made a small "pop" coming through the crack.

_Finally._

The door closed behind me as I looked around and saw an amazing sight, there were hundreds of little streams of light flowing toward a far-off source of light in the distance, I ran towards the light until my legs felt like they were on fire.

_Just great… the door let's me in, but it doesn't let me get any closer to my goal._

I sat down on the ground to catch my breath when my hand fell into one of the streams and it made a splash, I looked down at the stream and tried it again, "splash".

_What on earth? It looks like light but it's… a liquid?_

I raised my hand up from the liquid, some of it stuck on to my hand and no matter how hard I shook it wouldn't come off, and it was like some sort of sticky clue.

_Crap!! It doesn't come off!!_

I jumped up and down, twisted and pulled, but it just wouldn't come off, I put my hand facing in the direction of the source of light cursing myself until I realized that the liquid started to melt off, and become part of the stream again.

_Ok… what's this then?_

I reached my hand down into the stream and submerged it; my hand had a weird prickly, tingling feeling in the liquid.

_How deep does this go?_

I reached further down into the liquid, my hand, wrist, elbow, and arm were soon submerged underneath the liquid and it kept on getting deeper.

_Whoa… this is interesting._

I started to pull my arm back out when something in the liquid grabbed my arm and pulled me in the stream, I became unaware of place or time as I felt my body become one with the stream and I started being pushed through the liquid, as if I were in some sort of ocean current until I ran right smack into a wall.

_What the heck? A wall?_

The wall seemed to go both up and down for miles; I swam up until I felt my head break through the surface of the liquid, I pulled myself out of the stream and found there was a shiny door in front of my face.

_Ok… another shiny door, what do I do now?_

_**Walk through the door. **_A lot of voices said at once.

Who said that? I said out loud.

We are the lost hearts of many different worlds, if you are one of the chosen ones to set us free walk through the door and defeat the one that drains our power for his selfish purposes.

I reached up and pushed the door open and a blinding light shined out of the door, the light disappeared and I landed right in the middle of a battle ground.

Whoa! I said as I just managed to dodge a black fire ball.

Xena?! What the devil are you doing here?! Riku shouted.

Riku ran and grabbed my arm and threw me behind some rocks as he used his keyblade to block a blow.

What are you doing here? He asked me as he was catching his breath.

I came to warn ale about something very important that he needs to know.

Well… he's gone.

What?!

He disappeared back behind the door, he was swallowed up by some sort of black portal in the ground and we haven't seen him sense.

Riku looked into my eyes which seemed like hours before he reached up to my face.

Xena… just in case we die…

I didn't have time to say another word before riku touched my lips with his; he stayed in this position for a few seconds before he turned around and jumped back into battle.

_Did he just do what I think he did?_

I looked beyond the rocks to find that riku and roxas had used their keyblades to pin xehanort up against a black door, only xehanort's right hand wasn't pinned and he started creating a black fire ball as sora started using the keyblade to lock him in behind the door.

_Maybe I should help them?_

I walked out in between the rocks and watched the scene, as I started to get my keyblade out xehanort had the fireball aimed for sora, but at the last second he shot at me.

NO! Someone screamed from the side of me.

Ale jumped right in front of me, his body lit up in a dark fire and extinguished as he hit the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

Another chance, Another heart

Ch.15 Anything for Love

Sora let's face it, were lost.

Ale, come on and cheer up. I've been here before you know.

Not on the inside. Riku replied to sora's statement

Ok then Mr. Smarty-pants, what do we do then? Sora said to riku.

Riku walked over to one of the biggest streams of light that he could find and submerged his hand in the fascinating liquid.

When I was in here with the king, he told me that I had to become one with the light.

And what does that do? I asked.

When you become one with the light, it takes you to the very soul of kingdomhearts. And that's where xehanort is.

Sora and I started walking towards riku until something from underneath me grabbed my ankle and started to pull me down into a black portal, I clawed at the ground trying to stay above the surface as I screamed for help.

Sora! Riku! Help!

Sora turned around and ran toward me, he leaped into the air and grabbed my hand when he landed, squeezing it.

Sora! Pull harder! I shouted.

I'm pulling as hard as I can! He replied.

Sora tried his best, but it wasn't good enough. My hand slipped out of his and I plunged into darkness.

**********************************************************************************************************************

I awoke to find myself chained up on a wall, ad the person that I never wanted to see again was right in front of me.

Hello ale. A dark voice said.

Xehanort.

Xehanort walked up to me and looked at me as if I were a piece of meat on the shelf he was about to buy.

Tsk…tsk…tsk, you really look pathetic ale. He said.

Look in the mirror! You're the one that's hiding in this hole like a rat!

Xehanort's eyes filled with anger, and he punched me on the side of my face, I started to taste blood in my mouth.

Quit you little whelp! It's because of me that you even exist! Your mother died giving birth to you and I took you in, you could be a rotting corpse in a ditch somewhere! If it wasn't for my sympathy…

This is what I think of you period!

I spat bloody spit onto xehanort's face, he walked away washing it off and looked like he was thinking.

You're a coward xehanort! I shouted. A selfish son of a…

I wouldn't continue if I were you. He said softly. After all your spirit has been broken before… and I'm going to break it again.

I would rather die than become a pitiful slave to do your bidding!

Oh… you're not the one who's going to die.

My heart froze, my breathing stopped, I tried to fake my emotions as he spoke.

Your little friend is on her way and with her… your downfall into darkness.

Arnexia would rather die than let you win!

I'm not talking about that no good, filthy, dirty blood traitor… I'm referring to the gentle, chocolate-eyed one.

I don't care for her! She's nothing to me! I said my voice rising.

Oh really… than I guess you won't mind this.

Xehanort opened a portal that was "see-through", it was opened by the well of souls that I had read in the book that kairi had found.

Sora, riku, and your friend will come here and when they do… you will watch her die. He laughed wickedly.

Xehanort don't do this. I begged.

Oh? He teased. I thought you didn't care for her, so it comes to reason… that you wouldn't mind watching her die. He said mockingly.

He smiled an evil, wicked smile and then walked through the portal; I looked around for anything that could break these chains.

_There's got to be something in here._

It was then that I remembered the white ball that arnexia had given to me.

"_**If you're ever in trouble ale, the light will help you. **__How? __**There is pure light in this ball, just shatter it to release the light and it will destroy any dark bonds that have you."**_

I quickly got the corner of my top right pocket in my mouth and started to pull.

_If I just can rip a hole in the bottom the ball will fall out, thus releasing the light._

I looked through the portal, the battle had already began and even roxas was fighting this time, things went from bad to worse when I saw a door opening up and xena was walking out of it right into xehanort's path.

_No!_ My mind screamed.

I pulled harder and harder, slowly ripping a hole in my pocket, the ball slowly slipped out and shattered on the floor, light spread in all directions and my chains turned to powder.

_Oh crap!_

I fell two feet onto the ground, there was a snapping noise in my foot and a jolt of pain with it but I ignored it as I stood up and looked through the portal, xehanort had aimed a black fire ball straight for xena.

No! I screamed.

I jumped through the portal right in front of xena, every fiber of my being felt on fire and like all my bones where being poked by thousands of needles, I felt every bone in my body break as I hit the ground.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Xehanort! This ends now! Sora shouted as a bolt of light from the keyblade locked xehanort behind the door.

Ale. I whispered.

I ran to him and held him in my arms as best as I could, he looked into my eyes and blood flowed from his lips as he smiled.

Xena… you're alright. He said quietly.

You're going to be alright to ale. I said trying to reassure him and myself.

Xena… my body is broken… I'm fading.

No, no ale you can't.

I read the book… I knew this was going… to happen.

No I won't let you.

Xena… it's my time… you have to… let me go.

No…no.

Xena…I…

Ale's eyes went cold; his labored breathing had completely stopped.

No! I screamed as I held him closer to me. No you can't leave me! I screamed again as the person I loved died in my arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Another chance, Another heart

Ch.16 Unusual endings.

I heard a door open behind me but I didn't care, the one I loved was dead and I failed I protect him, riku grabbed my arm and tried to pull me away.

Xena… come on, he's gone.

No…

Xena don't make me do this.

No… I won't leave.

Riku pulled me away from ale, I screamed at him to let me go but he only held me closer and tighter to him, I gave in to my sorrow, I didn't fight him… I just cried, I cried to the pint where his shirt was soaking wet underneath me.

Xena… this is not where you need to be right now. Riku tried.

Riku loosened his grip, I ran from his arms, I screamed... I cried, over ale's body, the tears fell upon his clothes and I tried to the blood away with them.

Xena… please don't. riku said as he reached for me.

Riku, take her out of here. Sora said.

Riku wrapped his arms around me and pulled me away from ale, I screamed for him to let me go, but he just kept pulling me closer to the door.

Riku let go of me!

No xena, this is for your own good. He replied.

Is it my own good to leave and not mourn for a person that I care about!

I'm not arguing. Riku tried. He's gone and it's time to let him go.

Arnexia walked through the door, when she saw ale laying there her face went pale.

Ale! Arnexia shouted.

She ran to his side and checked for a pulse, there was nothing.

He's gone… he's… wait a second. Arnexia whispered.

Arnexia started to look through all of ale's clothes and pocket's, frantically and desperately looking for something.

Arnexia, what are you looking for? riku asked her.

A little white ball that I gave to ale. She replied. It's filled with pure light and it can bring him back.

My heart raised a little bit from its dark pit.

Do you mean this? Sora asked holding shattered, white pieces in his hand.

No. Arnexia whispered as she took the pieces from sora.

My heart fell into sorrow; I didn't want to fight any one any more, I just cried as I fell to my knees. Riku picked me up and took me away from the person who took a piece of my heart with him to the other side.

********************************************************************************************************************

Sora walked up to arnexia.

Isn't there anything we can do? This whole thing has been eating riku up from the inside out. He told arnexia.

Well… there are only two things I can think of. She replied. We could bring him back with these.

Arnexia pulled out the four little dark balls she found in the abandoned room, she let them shine in the light.

We can shatter one of these. She continued. But it would only bring his nobody back, not all of him.

And the other option? Sora asked.

Xemnas told me something about pure light healing the body, but I have no clue where it is, he told me only the hero of darkness can claim it.

Sora looked at arnexia with a grim look on his face; he started walking toward the door.

I'll get riku… but he might not do it. he said.

Sora and arnexia walked through the door, and found me laying in a dark corner.

Xena what's wrong?! Arnexia said as she ran over to me.

Xe… xemnas came… he tried to take more hearts. I said in a shaky voice.

Oh crap! We locked up the heartless, but forgot the nobody! Sora shouted.

Riku… fought with xemnas and then… they disappeared. I said.

Sora gave me a blanket and helped me to my feet.

You know xena, are hearts are one… are hearts are connected no matter the distance. You will always have ale with you. Sora said sympathetically as we walked out of kingdomhearts.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Temper, temper riku.

Shut up xemnas! Riku shouted.

Riku spun around behind xemnas and tripped him with his keyblade, he picked xemnas up by his shirt and pinned him up against the wall.

You feel so terrible, don't you? Xemnas taunted. That he had her heart… and that you don't.

Riku grabbed his keyblade and pushed it up against xemnas's neck, it made a small trickle of blood.

You know what the saddest part is? Xemnas continued. It's that you could still save him… but you know you won't.

There was a loud cracking noise; xemnas noticed his shoulder had started to bleed as riku slowly pushed his keyblade in further.

Tell me how xemnas or I will make this a lot more painful… very quickly. Riku said.

Oh rea…

Riku shoved his keyblade further in, xemnas bit down on his tongue so he wouldn't scream.

I'm waiting. Riku said in a dark voice.

You… you really are the hero that resides in darkness… well then, take a container and submerge it in the light stream and then give it to him… and he may still make it.

Riku pulled his keyblade out of xemnas's shoulder; xemnas fell to the ground gripping his wound tightly before he noticed riku raise his hand and started creating a black fire ball.

First… go back to the pit where you belong. Riku said.

Xemnas gave the first scared look of his life before riku let the fire ball do its deadly work.

*************************************************************************************************************************

_This stuff better work_. Riku said to himself.

Riku took a jar out of his pocket and slowly poured some light into ale's mouth and on his chest.

_Come on… please let his work._

Nothing happened; just a dead, cold silence went through out kingdomhearts.

_Come on ale, she needs you and I can't replace you._

Riku waited for hours before finally giving up, he slowly got off the ground and started walking toward the door when he heard something.

Who? Who there? Riku said out loud.

The sound came again, it was like a faint wind blowing through a window, and riku turned around and looked at ale.

Ale?

Riku walked over to ale and put his hand over ale's mouth, riku felt the slightest breath imaginable.

You're alive. Riku sighed with relive. He started to pick up ale when blood flowed from ale's lips and he started to cough.

_You're alive… but not in good shape._

Riku gently picked ale up and cradled his head on his chest and took him out of kingdomhearts.

**********************************************************************************************************

I lay in my bed; nothing mattered to me anymore, I just wanted to hide in my room under my sheets and be forgotten.

Knock, knock. Riku said as he opened my door.

Go away. I whispered.

Xena… I'm truly sorry for your loss. Riku tried. But won't you at least come with me to see a surprise?

I dragged myself out of bed and through the door, nothing could make me happy.

So where did you go for two weeks riku? I asked trying to sound interested.

I went and… found someone. He replied.

We reached a door which riku opened up for me, what I saw when I went through the door lifted my wounded heart up so high that it felt like it was in my throat.

Hello xena. Ale said.

I was speechless. I ran to the bed and hugged ale tightly; he did the same with me.

How… how are you even here? I asked as tears came down my face.

Riku has a few tricks up his sleeve. He replied.

We just sat there, holding each other in the other's arms for what seemed like eternity.

I can't believe it. I said.

What? Ale asked me.

I can't believe I've gotten another chance to live, and another heart to share my life with.

We looked into each other's eyes and slowly drew our lips together to make a gentle kiss.

_Yes my story ends like most other stories where the lovers are together at last beyond all odds, and we were together for a long time after that ale and I. The words that I would use to describe our tale would be these, "are hearts are one… are hearts are connected no matter the distance." Sora was right when he said those words, because from all that I have learned I know that somehow, someway… kingdomhearts connects us all._


End file.
